User talk:Rhysw2002
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Rhysw2002! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin,Happy65 and Mixer2301. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Happy65 (Talk) 16:43, March 26, 2012 Question 1 link Sorry it's been not working quite well, but here's the 1st question: User:Rhysw2002/Quiz Question 1 --Wasp125 18:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 Here is the Sketching of the Town. :) Here is what the town will look like during the beta tester party! :D There will be two free beta items... :D :D :D Beta Items: Here are the items. ;) Hi You posted your age. Area you sure that's what you want to do? If you'd like to remove it, i can contact a VSTF so he will make this revision in your page history not accessable for all users but admins. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 18:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Pookie Destroyers Party! Hello agent! To celebrate the 1 month anniversary of the Pookie Destroyers Resistance on 13th June 2012, Director Wasp125 is having a party! Here are some details: Server: Sleet Room: Dock (we will go around different places in the game, starting here!) When: 13th June, 2012, as soon as Wasp logs onto chat! Other Details: Be sure to look out for Pookies! Leave me a message for more info! The party may be delayed, but if so, I will try and tell you! Hope to see you there! Waddle on! --Wasp125 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 Eurovision Do you like eurovision?Yugimuto1 -Talk 09:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) PAM PAM ,PLEASE READ Rhysw?? Do you think that i should leave chat cause i have the rights to stay on chat,don't I?? Party! You are invited! --- Scorn, the king of you nightmares. 18:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Are you on the chat?? i cant get on you know it is Apj nice pm we had in the chat IMPORTANT (it's important in my opinion but oh well) Don't mind, but read this. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Writing_Contest#Your_story_must_not_include... --This user is a Filipino!!!! Alabama67 14:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Alabama67 Pookie wiki Hey User, I created a new wiki about Pookies on cp and also a rule for it: "Only Good Editor's That aren't admins on this wiki can be Admins on the pookie wiki." The wiki is rather like the ClubPenguinPookieDestroyers wiki, though more about pookies, rather than Destroying them. (Though we do that to!) I think you fit this description well, so if you join fast, I might Just make you an admin! Here's the link: Pookie wiki http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Pookie_Wiki Hope you join! C H U N K Y Randomness Hey I just made this pic when you were in my igloo :3 --THE IRON CHARMANDER! 15:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Director Wasp125 Hi Rhysw, I moved all your template's to your template's page but also you have to remove all your template's and then the box will work it doesn't work because you have too many template's on your page. Thank you Cap123http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz Invited! hey rhysw2002 your invited to my 183 days party and my fruit lava party!-user:lolz222 AKA harrison5250 Scripts and Stuff Hey, I'll give you the script for ep 1. Record it tomorrow? Club Penguin Stranded - Part 1, Scene 1 (The Beach, CP Island) Wasp, sitting on shore: Bored bored bored... *Rhysw comes in, sits next to Wasp* Rhysw: Hey Wasp! Wasp: Hey Rhysw! Rhysw: So, what's up? Wasp: Nothing at all. It's so boring! Rhysw: Let's go play Card Jitsu or something! Wasp: I have a better idea! Your requested pictures! File:Rhysw_design.png|Request #1 File:Rhysw_design_and_bg.png|Request #2 File:Rhysw_stamp.png|Request #3 -- Dps04talk 15:30, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 09:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) FROM 123KITTEN1: SNEAK PEEK You requested a Dancing Penguin player card, so I decided to give you a sneak peek. So far I have only got him, as I haven't got the player card or background yet. What would you change about it? Please reply to :http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:123kitten1 /* Roleplay */ Remember to countinue the roleplay tomoz!!! we left it were u opened the door and used the scarf as a rope so u dont fall down. I'm sorry Rhysw2002. I'm a girl called Hollie! I thought you were being mean thats all. Please could you consider unbaning me?? I hate leader. I said nothing wrong, shut up for once, means:be quiet!! Hiya Rhys, Hollie here!! How are you today?? I'm still banned can't wait to come back on?!?!?! XD. Well cya soon!! Didn't you read what Penguin Pal wrote on my page? Ts09 (talk) Your Picture! Congrats! You were one of the top 3 people to comment on my blog, so you get a limited edition, ultra cool, Picture by me! NINJAGO EPISODE 26 RISE OF THE SPINJITZU MASTER! HEY HEY HEY I've found NINJAGO EPISODE 26! It's in 3 parts and it. is. EPIC! Part 1 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U98WCHh7Ba0&feature=plcp Part 2 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9To0gb_C_Pg&feature=relmfu Part 3 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DR7IvLwYyfc&feature=relmfu :D --[[User:Director Wasp125||'Wasp125 the Chat Moderator!]] [[User talk:Director Wasp125||'Talk to me]] [[User blog:Director Wasp125||'Read my blogs]] 15:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Director Wasp125 Help! Can you get me back on the chat? I need to tell everyone something! Your cutout Here's the cutout : Picture -User:123kitten1 Friends I was just looking at your friends section of your page, and I noticed that I'm not on there. Could you possibly add me on it? Also, I've made a template for my friends, and you're one of them, so go ahead and put this on your templates sub page. 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 21:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) About your Audition . . . Congratulations! You got the part. In the story, you'll be yourself, who's a Frost Bite. I'll contact you with the times when we're filming the story, so keep your eyes peeled. Also, go back to my blog post to collect your prizes. Thanks for doing it Thanks for banning me, even if accidental. You did your job ;) Merry Christmas From KFP! Christmas Present ~123kitten1 Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes a Merry Christmas! User:Historicalcp, hey there! Thanks for all the fun we had this entire year on the Club Penguin Wikia! I have made a special present just for you! Hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas! banned? I never even went on chat, why am I banned??? [[User:JayJayJohnson|'H']]IJAX[[GOAWAY|'JAY']] 22:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Come on reply! I don't know why the heck I was banned, I've never been on the chat before!! [[User:JayJayJohnson|'H']]IJAX[[GOAWAY|'JAY']] 23:56, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a '''happy new year!' -- Dps04talk 05:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) COLE PLEASE COME ON CHAT! ON DECEMBER 30, 2012! THERE ARE NO MORE PPL A FEW ONLY. BUT PLEASE COME! -BabyCupcake99 Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year 2013 from Historicalcp/Phineas99 User:Historicalcp, hey there Rhysw! Thanks for being a great moderator, here is a great present for you, hope you like it See you in 2013, let's see what 2013 holds up for us! Chat Rhys, come on chat! You said 6pm -__- --LizardMaster178 (talk) 18:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon ep Look what's happening in the next Pokémon season: http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/a0/Final_Episode_Idea.png --LizardMaster178 (talk) 18:13, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Script I am about to give you the script for part 2! Just come on chat at any time and tell me if you wanna start it!! Ok, time for the script. Me at Town:This is one weird day! I found a strange note and a fossil! *You come up behind me* You: Bet you want a much better look at those fossils, perhaps before they were even fossils! Me: huh? Do you know what this note means? You: Sure, it means Gary's Time Trekker, I wonder who would be the first to notice that note I chucked! Me:So what does Gary's time trekker mean? You: it's something me and gary have been working on! Come with me to see it! Me: Well...Ok... *We go to the bottom of the snow forts and both face forward* Me: Woah! You: IKR! Rhys I'm on chat and you're away!!! I wanna talk to you :(( --LizardMaster178 (talk) 15:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Time Waits For No Cast I've started casting for my newest story, and I think I have the perfect part for you. You'll play yourself, who travels back in time with me, and it's a major role. Would you like the part? Please respond with your answer. 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 00:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Come on Chat...WITH LEADER! PLEASE COME ON CHAT!!! WITH LEADER!!!!!! I WANNA TALK TO YOU. ALSO, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE ON 5PM AND YOU'RE NOT!!!! --LizardMaster178 (talk) 17:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) 6pm? I told you 6pm on the chat? Seriously? -_- --LizardMaster178 (talk) 18:05, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Message from Apj Hi Rhysw, Apj can't edit at the moment, so he told me to tell you: He can get on chat. Sorry about the confusion! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 14:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat This may help you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) POTM Congrats your the new POTM :D '''--Arsenal55702 (talk) (blogs) Prize06:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ''' Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come here. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat - Rasengan553 (talk) Chat Hi Rhys. I've been on the chat for ages and you're away. Please talk to meh --LizardMaster178 (talk) 18:27, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Liziter Could you come on the Liziter chat? http://liziter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Weirdly, I am banned again -_- Please reply and come! --LizardMaster178 (talk) 17:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Come Back Come back to the Liziter chat! :( --LizardMaster178 (talk) 19:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Liziter COME BACK NOW! :| --LizardMaster178 (talk) 19:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Liziter Come on Liziter chat plz http://liziter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat thanks :) --LizardMaster178 (talk) 16:29, March 13, 2013 (UTC) LIZITER COME BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --LizardMaster178 (talk) 17:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Liziter chat Please come here: http://liziter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat no role play just wanna talk :) --LizardMaster178 (talk) 18:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Look who I met! Im just pulling your tail charizard! haha St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Rhysw2002! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 18:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter, Rhysw2002! -- (talk) 13:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Rhysw2002! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 19:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! (from Edrussell1203) Happy Easter! Happy Easter Have fun everyone! Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:25, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! HAPPY EARTH DAY! CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Activity Hi Rhysw, It's been mroe than 2 weeks since you last edited in the wiki, and i wanted to ask if everything is ok. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:19, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Activity Hi Rhysew, I've noticed you were not active in teh wiki beyond the chat in the last 10 days. Please try to be more active if you can. Thank you for your attention, and enjoy the party! Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Free Customs Penguins Hero61306 14:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Mariocart25 00:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) DL Link http://the-dark-legacy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Legacy_Wiki The Dl link ps Doom Drone won't join :/ Sporax (talk) 19:20, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you! Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 04:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas From JWPengie 18:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:32, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! 15:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Activity Hi Rhysw, Please try and be more active in chat or both wiki and chat. You haven't been much active in the last 5 days, and remember that for keeping your chat mod rights you mustn't be inactive for a week or more. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:19, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Where are ya? Hey, where are you nowadays? I miss you :P BRICKLEBERRY! 02:02, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:39, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Activity Hey there Rhys, Currently, it has been over a week since you've come on chat or been active on this wiki. Please try to be more active. If you have a reason for your inactivity, feel free to let any of the admins know. Kallie Jo (talk) 17:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello there Hi, Rhysw2002. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Wasp125. I used to be one of your friends here in 12 and 13, but I recently quit. I've been dropping in chat every now and then just to say hi, and I figured I should say hi to you to - if you're still active. <3 [[User:Director Wasp125||'Wasp125 the Chat Moderator!]] [[User talk:Director Wasp125||'Talk to me]] |'''Read my blogs 15:20, December 23, 2014 (UTC)